Heiress To A Billion
by Spuffy
Summary: Elizabeth Summers is the heiress to over a billion dollars. Even with all of that money she has never truly lived, that is until she met Spike Giles. Totally Spuffy!
1. Default Chapter

HEIRESS TO A BILLION  
  
By Spuffy  
  
Chapter 1  
  
FLASH  
  
FLASH FLASH  
  
"Miss Summers over here" "Elizabeth" "Miss Summers" All the voices blended together.  
  
Elizabeth turned to face the voices and put on her best fake smile. There were reporters everywhere and they all wanted a picture of the Heiress to over a billion dollars.  
  
"Elizabeth we should go in now" her father Hank Summers said as he put a hand on her back and lead her into the restaurant.  
  
Elizabeth slipped off her designer coat and the matredi took it from her. Elizabeth was weraing a short black dress the dipped low in the back. Her curled hair bounced lightly on her tanned shoulders.  
  
"Sweetheart you look lovely tonight" Hank said, once they were seated at their table.  
  
"Thank-you Daddy" Elizabeth replied leaning over the table to give her father a kiss on the check.  
  
"Goodevening Mr Summers" the waitress said as she came to their table.  
  
"Good evening" Mr Summers replied.  
  
"What can I get for you two tonight?" the waitress asked.  
  
"I'll have the usual" Elizabeth said.  
  
"Okay" the waitress said as she wrote it down "And for you Mr Summers?" she asked.  
  
"I think I'll have the lobster this evening" Hank replied.  
  
"That's a fine choice. Your meals will be ready momentairely" the waitress said as she walked away.  
  
"So princess tell me, what do you think of Angel O'Conners?" Hank asked.  
  
"He's nice Daddy, but I'm not sure if he's my type" Elizabeth replied.  
  
"What do you mean not your type? Of course he's your type. He's welthy, handsome and he comes from a very respected family. He would be the perfect husband" Hank said.  
  
"Okay Daddy, don't worry about it. I'll give him a chance" Elizabeth replied as she placed one of her soft hands on top of her fathers to calm him down.  
  
"Now, that's what I like to hear" Hank replied.  
  
The waitress brought them their meals and they ate with a small amount of conversation. Tuesday nights were their night for father/daughter dinners. Since both their lives were so busy they took one night a week to have dinner together and catch up on each others lives.  
  
Elizabeth's father owned a chain of hotels all over the world. Mr Summers was worth over a billion dollars. Elizabeth's parents were devorced when Elizabeth was 9. Her father got custudy and her mother moved to a small town called Sunnydale and got re-married. Her father also is re-married to blond bimbo named Darla, who is only after his money. Elizabeth has one younger sister named Dawn. Dawn goes to a boarding school in LA.  
  
Elizabeth lived in the penthouse of her fathers nicest hotel in NewYork City. She was just getting back from the dinner with her father. She took out her keys and opened the door. One of her maids Maria was waiting at the door for her.  
  
"Did you have a nice dinner with your father?" Maria asked.  
  
"Yes of course, as always" Elizabeth replied.  
  
Maria took her coat from her and hung it in the front hall closet. Elizabeth walked down the hall and went up the stairs to her bedroom. She sat down at her desk and started to take off her make up.  
  
"Would you like me to draw you a bath miss?" Another maid, Rosie asked as she came into Elizabeth's room.  
  
"That would be great" Elizabeth replied.  
  
A few minutes later Elizabeth went into her enormous bathroom and climbed into the jacousy. She moaned as she was enveloped in hot water.  
  
An hour later Elizabeth had put on her silk pajama's and was going through her date book for the next day. She had an interview with Date Line in the morning and she was going to be having lunch with Angel at the four seasons.  
  
Elizabeth put on a fake smile as she left the Date Line interview room. She hated interviews, they always got so personal. Why did they always have to ask about her love life? Or lack there of?  
  
She checked her make-up in her compact as she walked down the hall to the elevator. When she stepped into the elevator she was surprised to a man with bleach blond hair. He was holding a pizza that she was guessing he was going to deliver somewhere.  
  
They had only moved about half a floor, when the elevator lurched and stopped.  
  
"What was that!?" Elizabeth asked in a panic.  
  
"Elevator broke, but I'm sure being an Heiress, like you are, your Da' will have you out of here in less than half a second" the man scoffed.  
  
"Excuse me?" Elizabeth scoffed.  
  
"You heard me" the man replied.  
  
"How do you know who I am?" she questioned.  
  
"The whole world knows who 'you' are" he replied.  
  
"Fine, you know who I am. So tell me who the hell you are" Elizabeth demanded.  
  
"Don't get your expensive nickers in a twist, name's Spike" the man said.  
  
"Spike!?" Elizabeth laughed "What kind of name is that?" she asked.  
  
"A damn good one" Spike scoffed.  
  
"I can't believe I'm stuck in here with you" Elizabeth cried.  
  
"Well start believing it" Spike replied "I mind-as-well get comfterble while I'm waiting for them to get us out of here" he added as he slid down the wall onto the floor.  
  
Elizabeth just crossed her arms across her chest.  
  
"What's the matter princess is the elevator floor too good for you?" Spike mocked.  
  
Elizabeth just ignored Spike and looked away from him as though she didn't even know he was there.  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
To find out what happens in the elevator... PLEASE REVIEW!!!  
  
Spuffy 


	2. Chapter 2

Elizabeth and Spike had been stuck in the elevator for over an hour and there

was still no sign that there was even anybody trying to get them out.  
  
"Close your eyes" Elizabeth demanded.  
  
"And why may I ask do I have to close my eyes?" Spike questioned.  
  
"Because my feet are killing me in these heels and I was to sit down, but I'm

wearing a short skirt and I can't sit without you seeing my underwear. So you

have to close your eyes" Elizabeth replied. Spike looked her up and down.

She was wearing a micromini denem skirt and a tight white blouse.  
  
"And what's the magic word?" Spike taunted.  
  
Elizabeth sighed. "Please"  
  
"Much better" Spike smirked as he closed his eyes.  
  
Elizabeth slowly sat down after making sure that his eyes were completely

closed.  
  
"You can open them now" Elizabeth gave Spike the right of way after

carefully settling herself on the floor.  
  
Elizabeth then pulled a water bottle out of her Gucci handbag. She proceded

to open the bottle and take a sip, but just as the bottle reached her lips the

elevator gave another lurch and the water spilled all down her front.  
  
Elizabeth screamed and jumped up giving Spike a clear shot of her panties.

Her hands were firmly planted on her breasts, because the water had turned

her white blouse see-through.  
  
"Great down what am I supposed to do?" Elizabeth said, sounding like she

was about to cry.  
  
"You can have my shirt" Spike replied.  
  
"Right" Elizabeth scoffed.  
  
Spike pulled off his leather duster to reveal a tight, black t-shirt that showed

his amazing muscles.  
  
Elizabeth's breath got caught in her throat when Spike pulled off his t-shirt.

Man, was he hott!  
  
"Thanks" Elizabeth mumbles when Spike hands her the shirt.  
  
"Glad you liked what you saw" Spike smirked and that snapped Elizabeth

back into reality.  
  
"Whatever" she scoffed.  
  
"IS THERE ANYBODY IN THERE?" a voice calls through the door.  
  
"Yes, we're in here" ELizabeth calls back.  
  
"Okay, we'll have you out in a minute" the voice replied.  
  
A few minutes later the elevator doors were pulled open and Elizabeth and

Spike could get off.  
  
"Spike, wait" Elizabeth hurried to catch up with him further down the hall.  
  
"What now?" Spike demanded.  
  
"I just wanted to say thanks again for the shirt, but that doesn't mean that I

can stand to be around you for any longer. Good-bye" she said and then

walked away leaving Spike stunned.  
  
8888888888888888888888888888  
  
When Elizabeth got home she took her usual bath that one of the maids had

drawn for her. There was only one problem.  
  
She couldn't stop thinking about Spike. She didn't understand why though.

She hated Spike, why would she want to think about.  
  
She just marked it all up to having a too stressful day and went to sleep.  
  
But that night she had a hot and sweaty dream about a certain man with

bleach blond hair and a british accent.  
  
888888888888888888888888888  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!!  
  
I will update this story once I have 25 reviews!!! Thanks!

Oh and do any of you have any ideas for a reason that Spike could start calling Elizabeth Buffy. Elizabeth is such a long name that I want him to call her Buffy, but I can't think of a reason. PLEASE HELP!!!  
  
Spuffy!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

BEEPBEEPBEEP

Elizabeth rolled over and hit the snooze button on her alarm clock.

Damn early magazine photo shoots! Who do they think they are!

She slowly rolled out of bed and waddled her way to the bathroom. At least she didn't have to do her hair or make up this morning. There would be a hair and make up crew at the photo shoot. It was a shoot for the the magazine People's 25 most beautiful people. Elizabeth was number 11 for biggest heiress, along with some guy named William Giles. William's father was a good friend of Mr Summer's, but Elizabeth had never met him before and no one had ever seen a picture of William.

When Elizabeth arrived at the photo shoot she was quickly ushered into her dressing room. She was informed that the photo shoot would be taken on the beach.

Elizabeth was pleased because she had just recently been to the tanning beds and she would look great in the bikini they gave her to wear.

Elizabeth looked herself over one last time before heading down to the beach. The bikini she was wearing was really skimpy, but Elizabeth felt confident. As long as the strings holding the bikini together didn't come undone she would be fine.

"I'm really," Elizabeth said to the photographer as she walked onto the set.

"Great" he replied "William should be ready in a minute" he added.

Elizabeth was a little surprised, since when did the guy take longer to get ready?

"Don't fret, I'm here" Spike said as he jogged up to them.

"What are you doing here?" Elizabeth spat.

"I'm getting my picture took" Spike replied with a smile.

"I thought I was having my picture taken with William Giles" Elizabeth said.

"I am William Giles" Spike replied.

"I thought your name was Spike?" Elizabeth questioned.

"Spike's a nickname, pet" Spike replied.

"Don't call me pet" Elizabeth spat.

"Now that we've all got to know each other can we get on with the shoot?" the photographer said.

"Fine" Elizabeth sighed.

"Okay, now this photo is for people's 25 sexiest people, so I want you to be looking sexy" the photographer said.

All of a sudden Elizabeth was feeling rather naked in her bikini, she didn't want Spike looking at her.

"For the first photo I want you to stand facing each other" he said as he pushed them to the way he wanted them facing.

Elizabeth and Spike did as they were told.

"Elizabeth stand closer to William" he said. Elizabeth took a tiny step towards Spike.

"Closer"

Elizabeth took another tiny step. Spike was laughing at her.

"Closer"

Elizabeth again took a tiny step.

"This is going to take all day" the photographer groaned as he went over and pushed Elizabeth into Spike.

Spike caught her and Elizabeth gasped quietly when she felt Spike's rock hard stomach pressed against her.

"William, I want your hands lightly resting on Elizabeth's hips," he said.

Spike grabbed Elizabeth's hips roughly and held her tightly to his own hips.

"He said lightly resting not holding with a dead grip," Elizabeth said to Spike.

"Sorry, I thought you were the type who liked it rough" Spike smirked.

"You're a pig" Elizabeth spat.

Spike just continued smirking.

"Good, now Elizabeth I want one of your hands to be holding William's side" he said and Elizabeth did as she was told.

"Good and then your other arms wrapped up around William's neck" he instructed.

Elizabeth had to go on her tiptoes to wrap her arm around Spike's neck. Elizabeth's breasts were now pressed against Spike's chest.

Spike looked at Elizabeth and then down at her breasts.

"Don't look there" Elizabeth spat.

"What're you going to do to stop me" Spike replied.

Elizabeth glared at him and then turned back towards the photographer.

"Perfect" he said "Now don't move" she instructed.

"I thought you were at pizza delivery guy," Elizabeth said through tight lips as the photographer was taking their picture.

"Just because I had a pizza doesn't mean I was delivering it" Spike replied "Not all people with a lot of money are snobbish and make other people do every little thing for them" he added.

"I am not snobbish," Elizabeth said.

"Whatever" Spike replied.

"Why didn't you tell me who you were yesterday in the elevator?" Elizabeth asked, "You knew that we were going to be doing a photo shoot together today," she said.

"I wanted to surprise you" Spike replied.

"Would you stop talking" the photographer exclaimed.

"Sorry" Elizabeth mumbled.

"Thank-you" the photographer said as he went back to taking pictures.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Dawnie" Elizabeth exclaimed when she saw her sister.

"Hi" Dawn said as she gave her sister a hug.

"What are you doing here?" Elizabeth asked.

"I had the day off school so I decided to come for a visit" Dawn replied.

"I've missed you so much Buffy" Dawn said.

"I've missed you too" Buffy replied.

"Buffy?" Spike, who was standing near by questioned.

"It's just a child hood nickname. Now go away Spike" Buffy said.

"Is this the guy you're doing the shoot with?" Dawn asked.

"Yes" Buffy replied.

"He's hott" Dawn whispered in Buffy's ear.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

PLEASE REVIEW!

The only reason Dawn is there is because I want Spike to have a reason to start calling Elizabeth Buffy. I hope the chage from Elizabeth to Buffy wasn't too abrupt. Elizabeth is just too long of a name to write out.

Spuffy 


End file.
